


I'm The One Who Put You Up There

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, The Author Regrets Everything, unhealthy past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Pidge gets a very weird text from her ex, and naturally, she goes to her best friend.





	I'm The One Who Put You Up There

**Author's Note:**

> Bold - Pidge  
> Italicized - Lance  
> Normal - James

Hey. You need to leave Lance alone

**I'm sorry??**

You shouldn't be talking to him

**What??**

He hates you 

Leave my friend alone

**Dude tf you talking about**

You hurt him

He hates you 

Does it make you feel better to hurt him because you do it pretty often lol

**I'm his friend**

**Wtf are you saying**

Guess what lol

Yr “best friend” told me you cheated

Haha guess what that one time we went to the movies and I said my sister was sick I was out with my ex and other friends 

Leave Lance alone or else

**When did I cheat?? Don't remember that**

**You don't know the fucking situation between me and Lance so butt out**

**Have fun believing any bullshit that's tossed your way**

Yr shit

He doesn't need that in his life

The movies

You cheated at the movies 

At least I don't bitch about my problems

**Okay**

**I'm not gonna beg you to believe me so believe what you want**

You tell your friends lies

**Okay**

**See me as you want I don't care**

Leave Lance the fuck alone 

He hates you 

You've hurt him so much because yr so fucking oblivious

**When have I hurt him??**

**Believe what you want lmao not my problem how you see me**

Just leave him the fuck alone 

You've hurt him so much

**You act like I care about what you say**

Just leave him alone 

Then I wouldn't have to be talking to a rebound like you

**You were a rebound too dude don't act so high and mighty lol**

**Exit out this conversation whenever you want I'm not forcing you to stay**

**You started this anyways**

You don't know a rebound you didn't date anyone for a while

**Lol okay**

Just leave my friend alone

**That's my fucking friend too and if he really wants me to stay away then he can tell me himself and I'll respect his wishes because I know how to treat people**

Leave him alone 

I won't stop telling you UNTIL YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE

**Keep wasting your time then**

What do you want from Lance

**Stop talking for other people**

**You're wasting your time**

Do you understand English ? 

That means you give him space

**If he hates me then he can walk up to me and tell me that himself because quite frankly I don't believe you**

**Considering you lied about the movies and everything tells me you're not a reliable source so fucking sue me for not believing you**

**Cause I'm not a little kid who believes everything tossed their way**

K so if he tells you to give him space you will ?

**Yes**

**If he tells me to yes**

**Also it means you'll finally fucking shut up so definitely yes**

Okay thank you bye

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ don't fucking talk to her _

It's what you wanted

_ why would i want this _

She's oblivious to yr feelings

I dated the girl ik how she is

_ past tense _

_ u cheated on her so u don't have a say _

Whatever man

I'm tryna help you out

_ stop texting her _

Didn't know you have a say in who she does and doesn't text

_ you're sick _

_ you've been telling her to stay away from me _

Whatever 

She's my ex

_ leave her the fuck alone _

She's mine

_ don't fucking talk to her _

I'm the only one who can say she's mine

_ fuck off, man _

_ you're sick, ya know ? _

Tell her anything about this conversation and she gets it

_ what are u going to do to her ? _

Don't tell her and you won't find out

_ fuck you _

Sorry, only Katie

_ u are so fucked up  _

_ she's not leaving my life _

Dude

She never left mine

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ik u told me not to say anything but i told him to stop _

**Don't tell him I cried about it to you after**

**Idk why I cried but don't tell him**

_ i told him to fuck off _

**Why would he tell me anything in the first place??**

**What do you have to do with anything??**

_ honestly?? idk _

_ he didn't tell me anything _

**Did you tell him you hate me??**

_ god, no _

_ i don't hate u _

_ i've never said anything remotely close to hating you _

_ hate is a strong word and i have no reason to use it about u _

_ u never hurt me _

**[Screenshot]**

_ i don't hate u _

_ im sorry he's doing this _

**It's not your fault**

**James is just an asshole**

_ i told him to stop texting u _

**I have bio with him next period**

**He might try talking to me**

_ if he does tell me _

_ i don't want him hurting u _

_ u know im here _

**Idk where he got any of this from**

**I'm heading to bio**

**Here we do**

_ tell me how it goes  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**He just avoided me all period**

_ good _

_ i told him not to talk to u _

**You didn't have to do that**

**I'm rereading our messages and I'm just noticing something rn**

**[Screenshot]**

**The fuck does he mean by ‘or else’**

_ when was this  _

_ he didn't need to say that last part _

**It was one of the first messages**

_ ill talk to him _

**You don't have to**

**Don't feel like you have to**

**I don't wanna cause anything more**

_ im mad at him and he's threatening u _

_ im not going to fucking let that slide _

**What's he gonna do??**

**He can't touch me**

**He can't hit me**

_ i don't like that he fucking threatened u _

_ im going to talk to him _

**He'll probably just tell me shit after**

_ ill fucking make sure he doesn't  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ apparently he doesn't want us talking  _

_ when i asked him he said it's what i wanted  _

_ so he said shit to u to get us to stop talking _

**We're friends tf does it matter to him??**

**I gotta go to practice**

_ tell me when you're out _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**I'm out**

**Freaking finally**

_ okay _

_ do u mind sending me all the conversation _

**[Screenshot]**

**[Screenshot]**

**[Screenshot]**

**[Screenshot]**

**[Screenshot]**

_ he didn't have to go that far _

_ with the threat i mean _

**Tbh?? It's a little scary**

_ when i confronted him he said it's what i wanted _

**He thinks you want to threaten me??**

**Okay James**

**Okay**

**And he called ME oblivious tf**

_ i still don't get it _

_ im sorry that the texts hurt u _

_ i wish he told me what he was doing before it went that far _

**It's not your fault he just likes hurting me lol**

**I got some pretty good insults in too so it's not like I'm completely innocent either**

_ im pissed at him for making u cry _

**I hate crying in front of people**

**I hate crying**

**I hate that I cried because I was just that angry**

**Ughh I hate it**

_ i didn't want to see u like that _

_ it really did make me pissed at him and when the bell rang i stormed to his class and i yelled at him _

_ i told him like Stop fucking texting her leave her the fuck alone and to fuck off _

_ i went off and texted him too _

**You didn't have to**

_ ik i don't have to but i hated seeing u cry _

_ u of all people don't deserve that  _

_ i hate that he threatened u _

_ i wish u had told me sooner _

**I told you about the whole thing like five minutes after it happened**

_ he can't talk to u like that _

**Especially to a girl**

**Like c'mon dude you're way stronger and everything than me don't say that**

_ i never told him anything about me hating u _

_ i don't hate u and i really do appreciate everything u have done for me _

_ i told him today how i don't know if i can get rid of u from my life because you're the only person who actually listens to what i say or if i have problems, you're there _

**You're one of my best friends, man**

_ he's manipulative  _

_ don't listen to the oblivious thing _

**He texted me a while back ago about the breakup and the cheating and I almost forgave him**

_ wait what _

_ when was this  _

_ why didn't i know about this _

**Maybe like two weeks ago**

**He used his sister against me**

**He knows siblings mean the world to me**

_ how did this happen _

**A whole ass paragraph he wrote me on insta**

_ fucking damn it _

_ he doesn't want us talking or being friends anymore so we know that _

**For now it's my problem**

**I didn't want anyone else getting involved**

**I'll deal with this**

**Sorry**

_ don't say that _

_ im not leaving u anytime soon _

**Why??**

_ the only thing james got right was saying you're oblivious damn _

_ im staying at your side 24/7 _

_ im here  _

_ im not leaving  _

**Author's Note:**

> Short story - my ex texted me and just about everything here happened to me and I dunno how to deal with it so I turned it into plance
> 
> :')
> 
> Lowkey inspired by Halsey's "Without Me" cause James feel he's been replaced even tho he put Pidge "up there"
> 
> Follow my Tumblr - soleaa
> 
> :)


End file.
